


I Love You, Mr. Nygma

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, SemenEating, Smut, smut without plot, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Prompt: Can I request some soft Nygmobblepot with bottom Os?





	

A kiss.

  
“Oh, Edward….”

  
A light momentum of the hips.

  
“Ah!”, Oswald Cobblepot moans, coiling his arms around his husband’s neck, holding him close in the act of making love.

  
Edward’s cock gently glides in and out of his beloved partner with ease, since previously preparing themselves with lubrication. He rests his head upon Oswald’s brow, gazing longingly at the pleasure sparking in his sea-green eyes. “Uh… Uh—” he grows between his soothing charges— “you’re amazingly stunning.” The Riddler kisses his husband, catching his bottom lip sweetly amidst his own. When Oswald parts his lips, Edward slips his tongue inside, exploring the familiar taste.

  
The electricity surging through them is familiar as well, but they’ll never grow tired of the intoxication.

  
Oswald slowly breaks away from his lover’s plush lips. “I love it when—” rolls his hips to Edward’s rhythm— “you say that to me.”

  
“I say things like that to you all the time, little bird.”

  
“I know, babe, and I love it.” He grabs Edward by the cheeks, smooshing them as he pulls him back to his lips. Oswald kisses him ravenously, quickening the gyration of his sides. “Fuck me faster,” his heated breath fans across his lover’s flushed skin. “Ah…. Ah….”, he pants heavily, feeling his husband’s pace slowly picking up above him. “Yes!”, he cries.

  
Edward suddenly sits up on his knees and tugs Oswald into him by his waist, receiving a chuckle from the raven haired man.

  
“Edddwarrd!”, the Penguin long-sang his name with a luminescent smile, as his body scoots down and off the pillows.

  
Edward grins down with a smirk of his own before slamming his rigid cock deep inside his lover. “Os….”, he grunts when Oswald’s walls clamp around him. There’s no other sensation like it that would send him plummeting over. He deepens his lunges, hitting Oswald’s bundle of nerves repeatedly with the tip of his wet dick, knowing his husband’s body just as well as he knows his own.

  
“Fuck!” Oswald reaches for Edward’s hands and his lover quickly fills it, lacing their fingers locked together. His own cock spanks against his stomach with the blow of Edward’s powerful hips, drawing him closer to the climax. “Oh, Ed!” The hard penetration inside his ass is all he needs to get there. Oswald’s body stiffens and he digs his ruby painted nails into his beloved’s hand. His breathing quickens and he arches his back as his throbbing rod expels his release upon his sweat-misted stomach.

  
Edward watches his gorgeous husband float high in the wispy clouds of orgasm, sensing his own not far behind. He helps himself to several more vigorous plunges within Oswald’s slick pulsating hole before giving into the rapturous pleasure, cumming deep inside his love. “Ugh, Oswald.” He clenched his jaw, slowly rocking his hips as his cock empties. “Yes—” softly grazes his free hand across Oswald’s swelled balls, making sure he has nothing else to give— “you’re such a good boy.”

  
“I know that.”

  
“Good.” Edward leans in and sucks up the climax that has pooled on Oswald’s belly, licking his groom clean of the white sticky nectar, never letting go of his hand.

  
“I love that feeling when you cum inside me.”

  
“You love everything I do to you,” Edward says, licking up the last bit from Oswald’s flat tummy and swallows.

  
“Come here, my sweet,” Oswald sighs blissfully.

  
Edward instantly complies, crawling up to Oswald and kisses his lips, sharing their saltiness.  
The Penguin buries his hands in the Riddler’s brunette curls, pushing Edward’s cock out of his gaping hole. He enjoys that feeling, along with his man’s load gushing out with it. “I love you, Mr. Nygma,” Oswald says between their tender kiss.

  
“I love you too, Mr. Nygma.”


End file.
